Today's computing environment is often characterized by large data sets. Although impressive technologies have evolved to efficiently handle such large data sets, software developers continue to push the envelope to new limits. For example, systems already have techniques for handling built-in database operations on large data sets, but often falter when presented with custom functionality.
Thus, there is a need for technologies to better address processing large data sets with custom functionality.